The SasoDei Twenty
by msyuu
Summary: A series of twenty SasoDei drabbles.
1. Crafts

A/N: Drabble, drabble, drabble, drabble! My first drabble. 8D  
I tried, people. I really did. T_T

Prompt: Crafts.  
(Courtesy of Chazz :D)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I terribly wish that I did.

* * *

Deidara walked quietly into Sasori's workshop, staring intently at the puppet master doing his work.

"Sasori-Danna, un?"

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Deidara pointed to a lump on the desk.

"A stick," the red-head answered, barely glancing at the object in question.

"Is it for your puppet, un?"

"Obviously."

"Where does it go, un?" The blonde asked, biting his lip.

"Uh, where do you think it goes?" Sasori responded, rolling his eyes.

"Um, in there, un . . ."

"No. It's too short to go in there."

"But it's fat," Deidara defended.

"Too short," Sasori argued.

"That's not too short to be a thumb, un!"

* * *

A/N: Haha, what were you thinking? I know my friend Yami was thinking negatively. O_O  
Anyway, this little drabble was fun. :D


	2. Cutting

A/N: Hullo! Got bored, was sad, wrote this. :D  
Prompt: Cutting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Deidara looked at the red gashes on Sasori's arm. He hadn't meant to do that, the blonde was sure. The sharp knife must've just slipped from Sasori's grasp and happened to cut his arm multiple times in perfect, horizontal lines, right?

Of course. Why would the redhead cut himself on purpose? It just wasn't logical. He had everything that he needed and showed no signs of depression . . . that Deidara could notice, at least.

With that thought, Deidara looked at Sasori and for the first time noticed the black circles under his eyes, the sickly pale look of his skin, the abnormal mess of bloody red that barely passed as his hair, and the aura of sadness that radiated from him.

_'Maybe my love just isn't enough to keep him going,' _was Deidara's last thought before he contemplated bringing that blade down on his own skin.

* * *

A/N: So . . . yeah. D:


	3. Cementery

A/N: So . . . yeah. Another drabble. Enjoy. :)

Prompt: Cemetery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Deidara stood in the cemetery, gazing at the worn out stone that marked Sasori's grave. The darkness of the night made it hard to read what was written on the stone, but the outline of a scorpion was visible.

Slowly, drops of rain started falling, and Deidara shifted his gaze to the sky. The rain blended in with the tears falling from the blonde's eyes. He sighed and turned his gaze back to the stone, pulling his hood over his head.

The blonde shivered, the rain seeping through his hoodie, though he refused to move from his spot. Memories of his time with Sasori flooded his mind. Of laughter, of arguments, of tears, of love. The blonde sighed and pulled a small puppet out of his pocket, along with a small clay sculpture. He quietly lay them on the ground and walked away.

"I guess I still miss you . . ."

* * *

A/N: :)


	4. Suicide

A/N: Another drabble. A rather long one. :)  
Thanks for the reviews, guys. You're awesome sauce. :D

Prompt: Suicide

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never will.

* * *

Deidara groaned and rolled over, his hand reaching out to the bedside table in search of the cell phone that kept ringing. He grunted in triumph when he reached the metal device and pressed the button on the side, shutting off the sound. The blonde rolled over once more and promptly went back to sleep.

----

Deidara walked into his classroom, tilting his head at the fact that once he entered the room, all of his classmates fell silent. He walked to his seat and sat down, pulling is hood over his head. He glanced at the seat where Sasori sat and wondered why it was empty; the red-head usually got to class before the blonde.

Ten minutes into the class and Sasori's seat still empty, Deidara started to worry. He walked up to the teacher who sat at her desk and pulled down his hood, mulling over his words before speaking.

"Miss Konan, where's Sasori?" Deidara asked timidly.

Miss Konan's eyes started to water up and she got up from her seat, grabbing Deidara's hand and pulling him outside of the classroom. She sniffled and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Deidara . . . Sasori's not with us anymore," she said quietly.

"Oh. Did he move to a different class?"

"No . . . here, this is for you . . . it was found in his room . . ." Konan handed a folded paper to the blonde and walked back into the classroom.

Deidara looked at the paper in his hand curiously. He unfolded it and instantly noticed Sasori's handwriting. The blonde started reading the note carefully.

_Deidara,_

_I can't really take this anymore . . . I'm done with trying to make my life work. I'm thankful for everything that you've done for me . . . I really am. I love you, I always will love you, even in death. Remember that._

_I wanted to say my goodbye verbally, but you didn't answer your phone . . . Silly me for disturbing your sleep . . ._

_Goodbye,  
Sasori_

By the time that Deidara finished with the letter, tears were flowing down his cheeks like unstoppable waterfalls. He clutched the paper in his hand and let out a cry of anguish, sinking to his knees and sobbing for his lost love.

_"If I had answered the phone . . . I could have prevented this . . ." _was his last thought before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I have a depressing streak. Shame on me. ._.


	5. Plop

A/N: Last of my finals are tomorrow, so updates should be back in order. Sorry that most of these drabbles are depressing. :|  
Prompt: 'Plop'.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I never will.

* * *

Deidara arrived home. His teacher was kind enough to drive the blonde to his house, deciding that being at school wasn't going to help Deidara get over the shock of Sasori's suicide. When the blonde went inside, he immediately went into the kitchen, grabbed a sharp blade, and walked into his room. He locked the door and set his schoolbag down, sighing deeply.

"Forgive me . . ."

He then raised the arm with the knife in the air and brought it down unto his wrist.

_Slice._

Deidara stood there, staring at the scarlet liquid pour out of the deep gash in his wrist. He slowly walked to and lay on his bed, his bleeding wrist hanging over edge. He tucked the blade under his face, believing that it somehow gave him a sense of security. Hot tears flowed out of his azure blue eyes. He closed his eyes and smiled. Outside, it started to rain.

_Plop._

Plop.  
_  
Plop_.

One by one, the raindrops fell . . .

_Plop._

Plop.

__

Plop.

One by one, the blood-drops stained the floor . . .

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop_.

One by one, the teardrops hit the blade . . .

_Plop._

Plop.

Plop.

One by one, the water-drops washed his world away . . .

_Plop.  
__  
Plop._

_Plop._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I suppose that some of these are connected . . .  
Either way, thanks for reading. :)


	6. Song

A/N: Anonymous reviewer Akiho, I hope this is happy enough for you. Your review made my day, and I was so sad that I couldn't reply. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song this drabble is based on.

* * *

Sasori sat by the phone, his hand itching to dial his blonde's number . . . but he refused to. He was tired of always being the one to initiate the conversations between the two artists, so he was waiting for Deidara to call him instead. Hopefully he would . . .

Deidara sat by his phone, waiting for his redhead to call him. When the regular calling time passed and no call was made, the blonde hesitantly took matters into his own hands.

"Hello?" Sasori said eagerly when he picked up the phone.

"Hello . . ." the blonde timidly responded.

"_Just like my dreams . . ."_ thought the redhead, smiling brightly.


End file.
